Embedded touch-screen display panels are widely used in electronic devices. The embedded touch-screen display panel includes a display panel and a touch electrode layer disposed on the display panel. The touch electrode layer includes a plurality of touch electrodes, a driving circuit with a plurality of pins, and a signal processing circuit electrically connected to the driving circuit. The touch electrodes are electrically connected to the pins of the driving circuit through metal traces.